Harry Potter and the Kakushigoto
by Kit Noir
Summary: REPOST FROM OLD ACCOUNT! When something disturbing is revealed about the imfamous Lord Voldemort, Koenma sends the Tantei to Hogwarts to protect against what could be all hell breaking loose...literally. Shonen ai
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Kakushigoto

Chapter 1: Dobby and Koenma

Author: Kit Noir

**Note: THIS IS A REPOST FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT THIEFKITTY! I had to terminate it because I couldn't access the damn thing!**

Summary: When something disturbing is discovered about the infamous Lord Voldemort Koenma sends the Reiki Tantei to Hogwarts, to protect against what could be all hell breaking loose….literally. Shonen ai.

This story takes place during sixth year.

I hope this isn't like all the others…

**Friday, Roof of Meiou High, Human World…**

Kurama loved the lunch hour at his school for a number of reasons. One, he had found the perfect escape from his legion of fan girls: the roof. No one knew that the door next to the gym lead up there except from the teachers and himself, so he figured he'd use it as a hide away. He could hear the bell, so he could get back to class and no one would question him. And two, it was the one time he could do some homework with out Hiei demanding they spar.

He dug out his Algebra assignment from deep within the bag beside him and sighed, cursing himself and his need to be the perfect child for his mother. Did he really want to do Algebra? No. So he wouldn't, he would just relax.

CRACK!

Kurama jumped up from his position against the wall, rose in hand. His eyes flew around, searching for the perpetrator who had disturbed his quiet time.

"Master Minamino, sir!"

Kurama froze at the sound of the squeaky voice that sounded behind him before turning slowly to lay eyes on the most bizarre thing he had ever seen in his millennia of life.

Now, as Youko Kurama, he had seen plenty of house elves, so it wasn't the sight of one that shocked him. Oh no…it was what this one was _wearing_. An assortment of the most mismatched clothes, including socks on his hands and hats on his feet. He dropped the rose, more out of shock than the fact that he knew it wasn't a threat, and opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out; he was at a total loss for words.

"Master Minamino, sir, are you okay? Dobby is very sorry if he startled you…"

"N-no…," Kurama slowly knelt so he was eye level with the creature, "You didn't startle me…"

"Good!" The house elf started digging through his over large sweater. Kurama saw that pockets had been messily sewn in with scraps of fabric and what looked like fence wire.

"Excuse me…"

The house elf looked up, then horrified, "Dobby is so very sorry, Master, he forgot to tell you why he is here!"

"I'm…not you master," Kurama had come to the conclusion that this house elf was either insane or in the service of one of his many fans. He didn't like the second option too much.

"You will be, sir! Dobby can tell, Dobby sees why Professor Dumbledore-!"

"Who's Professor Dumbledore?"

Dobby's eyes lit up at the name and a wide smile spread over his face, "Professor Dumbledore is Headmaster of Hogwarts, Master Minamino, sir! Professor Dumbledore is a very kind man! Dobby is proud to be in his service sir!"

"So," Kurama said slowly, "Professor Dumbledore is your master?"

"No, no, sir, Dobby is free!"

Kurama decided not to talk anymore after that. The house elf didn't seem to notice Kurama's state of confusion, instead he continued to rummage through his coat pockets and mutter to himself.

"Dobby is sure he brought it…Ahah!"

Kurama, who was sneaking towards his bag, hoping to escape the overly happy elf, stopped at the out burst. The elf scampered over to him, waving a piece of paper high over his head and squealing, "Sir, Dobby has a message for you from Professor Dumbledore, sir!"

Kurama sighed and gave up on trying to escape from Dobby, who was bouncing up and down out of pride for successfully delivering this 'Professor Dumbledore's' message. He took the envelope the elf was holding out to him and, using his nail, slit it open. A folded piece of parchment fell out onto the roof top. Kurama reached for it, but Dobby snatched it up and handed it to him. The sign of a good house elf. Maybe this Dobby wasn't as insane as he originally thought, just…over enthusiastic at the thought of serving Dumbledore. Kurama thanked him kindly before opening the letter. Shining emerald ink met him and he began to read.

_**Dear Mr. Minamino,**_

**_My name is Professor Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry of England. I'm sure you'd also like to know that I am a good friend of your, I believe he is your boss, Prince Koenma. He and I have done deals in the past, and presently, because of a service I preformed for him a year ago, he is in my debt. _**

**_However, I'm sure you could care less about Koenma's past dealings, so I will get straight to the point. Recently we have lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I find I am unable to find a suitable replacement, for, I will not lie to you, it is believed that the job is jinxed. Because of this problem I sent a letter to Koenma several weeks ago, explaining my predicament, trusting him to find me a suitable replacement. He got back to me yesterday, with a candidate he believes is exceptional for the job. You._**

_**He informed me that you were an active detective in his service and, despite your criminal past, have assisted in protecting the world from demonic invasion. With your experience, I need you to help the students improve their self defense and even their dueling abilities so they may survive in the real world.**_

**_If you do chose to take up the position, I must ask you to be at the Hogs Head at 8 o'clock Sunday because, despite Koenma's guarantee, I wish to examine you for myself. I hope to see you then._**

_**Very Most Yours,**_

_**Professor Albus Dumbledore**_

**_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin First Class, Head Warlock of Wizengamot….._**

Kurama only had one thing on his mind as Dobby bid him a very enthusiastic farewell.

_Koenma…_

**Office of Prince Koenma, Spirit World…**

Kurama found he wasn't the only one to receive a strange, unexplained letter from this Hogwarts. For Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were already present when he arrived, and from the look of the place, in the middle of an interrogation.

"Yo, fox boy," Yusuke greeted, presently holding the front of Koenma's shirt and looking ready to kill, "You get one too?"

"I'm afraid so, Yusuke," his eyes moved to Koenma, "So, did you get it out of him yet?"

"Yes, fox," Hiei appeared a few feet away holding something that looked a lot like Koenma's pacifier, "Apparently, we're to pose as students at this Hogwarts place," he proceeded to spit on the baby toy, earning a shriek from Koenma and a snicker from Kuwabara, who was presently ripping apart Koenma's carefully sorted files.

Kurama blinked, "Students?"

"Yes, students."

Koenma gave a nervous chuckle from Yusuke's grasp, a mistake, for all eyes turned on him. "What?" Yusuke demanded, "What's going on, Kurama?"

"Well, my letter said that I was to be a…" he trailed off looking unnerved. Koenma gave another nervous laugh.

"A what? What'd you do, Toddler?" Yusuke glared evenly at the boy in his grasp, who gulped.

"A…teacher…"

A moment of silence followed this announcement, followed closely by-

"Why does Kurama get the cool job?" The whine came from Yusuke, who dropped Koenma to sulk. The godling decided that Kurama was his best chance and took shelter behind said boy's legs. Hiei, however, decided otherwise.

He appeared directly behind Koenma and grabbed him, holding him so they were eye level.

"That's a good question."

"Yeah," Kuwabara and Yusuke appeared behind Hiei, ready to back him up. Koenma's argument, though, didn't leave room for debate.

"Kurama's smart."

The three dropped it and left it at that. They didn't, however, drop the fact that they were students. Kuwabara made their feelings clear.

"I'm not going."

The godling hesitated, deciding whether answering was in his best interest of not. Apparently, the answer was yes, as he did reply, "You have no choice."

Hiei's grip on the boy's shirt tightened and Yusuke let out a snort.

"Says Who?"

"My father."

Once again, the perfect argument. Both stopped, Kuwabara looked up from the file on his sister, and Kurama simply stared.

After a moment of silence, Hiei chose to speak, "Your father only gets involved when you seriously fuck things up, boy, so why now, what'd you do?"

"Nothing, things were already bad," Koenma explained, looking worried, "I personally did not know until my old friend Dumbledore came to me for help. And you four are the best detectives I have, so of course I gonna send you."

"So what's happening?" Kurama asked, almost dreading the answer.

"All I can tell you, as of this moment, is that you are looking for a boy called Harry Potter. Once you find him," Koenma tugged at his collar, "Kurama is to report to me. As for your assignments, Professor Dumbledore requested a teacher of talent and experience. And Kurama, unlike you three, has both, seeing as he is the oldest."

Yusuke and Kuwabara accepted it without comment and Hiei nodded curtly. Koenma relaxed noticeably and returned to his destroyed desk, grumbling softly. When he got himself resituated he looked back up at them.

"You have three days to take care of what ever you need and then you will report back here. Be here by at least noon, as you will need at least several hours to travel."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara each gave a slight nod, but Hiei's response was to simply vanish. When the Tantei finally did leave, Koenma sighed heavily before shouting.

"George, get your oni butt in here and clean up this mess!"

**Chapter End**

**Dobby will play a fairly large role in this story, a role you will discover later on.**

**I hope Dumbledore's letter sounded like…Dumbledore. He's hard for me to write and I changed it several times.**

**A warning: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN _BOY LOVE_. Consider yourself warned.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Kakushigoto**

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Meetings**

**Author: Kit Noir**

**Disclaimer: No, okay, I don't own them, even the chibis.**

**I wish I could answer your reviews, but on the terms of service it said I can't…but I can tell you what the pairings are!**

**Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko (hints), Kuwabara/Yukina (hints)**

**As for the Harry Potter characters, I'm not sure of their pairings yet. But if you wanna give me some ideas… (hint hint)**

**Friday, the Minamino Residence, Human World…**

"Mother?" Kurama poked his head around the doorway to the kitchen, smiling when he found the woman laying out dinner for three on the large oak table in the corner of the room. Hatanaka would be working late that night and would not be joining them.

"Shuichi!" she turned to him, giving him the smile that had won him over as a youko-human child, "How was your day?"

"Strange," he admitted, taking a seat as Suuichi, who came running at the scent of food, dragged a chair noisily across the floor so he could sit.

"Don't do that," Shiori scolded, glaring playfully at the boy, "You'll ruin the tile."

Suuichi opened his mouth to argue with the statement, but those arguments vanished at the sight of the dinner before him, and he dug in greedily, making Kurama flinch slightly and turn his gaze back to his mother. Shiori grinned at him, then at the top of Suuichi's head, which was all she could see of him.

"So," she began, picking up her own chopsticks and fixing her motherly gaze upon her only son, "What was so strange about today?"

Kurama hesitated, checking his cover story one last time for problems. Finding none, he took a breath and began to lie through his teeth, regret filling him with each word.

"At school today, the winners of a contest that took place last month were announced."

Shiori smiled, placing her chopsticks down to fold her hands over her mouth, her elbows resting on the table, "And?"

"And I won," He hated doing this, absolutely hated it, "The prize is…interesting."

"Oh? How so?"

"I get the opportunity to go on a foreign exchange trip…"

Her eyes narrowed, her motherly protection instincts taking over, "To where?"

"England."

She blinked, before letting that smile spread over her features. He broke eye contact, pretending to take a sudden interest in Suuichi's eating habits.

"I think it's wonderful."

He forced himself to look back up, trying to look relived, "Really?"

"It's a wonderful opportunity for you, I want you to go. When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at noon, but I should be there earlier, just in case…."

"Well, you'd better pack after dinner, dear. You don't want to wait until the last minute…"

"Yes, Mother," the smile that rewarded him he didn't deserve, "I will."

**Saturday, Enma's Palace, Spirit World…**

Kurama was true to his word and arrived in Spirit World at nine o'clock, carrying a duffle bag full of things his mother insisted he take on his trip. Though most of it he didn't need, who was he to refuse? In a way, it made him feel better about his lies.

As he made his way down the long hallway that lead to Koenma's office, Hiei joined him.

"Kurama."

"Yes, Hiei?" he looked down at his friend, taking in a glare that was darker than usual.

"Have you ever heard of this Hogwarts place?"

The fox blinked, before looking thoughtful. He cupped his chin in the standard 'look at me, I'm thinking' way.

"No, I don't believe I have, Hiei. I've come in contact with the wizarding world, but not with their schools."

Hiei glanced up at him, before turning his gaze back ahead once more, "When did you come in contact with these…" he hesitated, looking disgusted, "wizards?"

A slow smile spread over the fox's face and he chuckled, "Oh Hiei, I'm sure you know. I've robbed one. He was very famous. I believe his name was…Gryffindor…"

Hiei's smirk made Kurama laugh again as they entered Koenma's office and found Yusuke and Kuwabara already there, sprawled across the floor and wearing clothes they probably slept in. Kurama stopped, looking surprised. "I thought you guys would come much later."

"Tell that to Keiko and Shizuru," Yusuke grumbled, before giving a rather large yawn, "Woke us up at five thirty."

Hiei snorted and Kurama managed to hide a smile from the now fuming boys. Kuwabara, who was obviously the more awake of the two, leapt to his feet and grabbed the front of Hiei's shirt.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, SHRIMP!"

Hiei closed his eyes and grimaced at the wave of morning breath that hit him at the shout, "Yes, baka, I do. Do something about the toxic substance you call breath."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Do us all a favor," the tired voice sounded from the other side of the room, "shut up."

All four turned to stare at Koenma, who was leaning on his desk and looking worse for wear, "Wanted an early start, I see," he grumbled, resting his head on a stack of his many papers, "Well, sit, be quiet, and wait for Botan."

Kuwabara grumbled, but released Hiei, who was smirking at his win. The youkai took a spot against the wall, next to where Kurama had taken a seat, and closed his eyes. Kurama looked up at him blankly for a moment, before turning to Yusuke, who had been tugging on the bottom of his long brown jacket for at least five minutes.

"Yes?"

"Kurama, buddy, friend, pal, my man," the fox raised an eyebrow, but continued to listen, "You know how you're gonna be my teacher?"

Kurama, who wasn't stupid (unfortunately for Yusuke), rolled his eyes, "Yusuke…"

"Well, I'm just saying, maybe you can help a guy out, ya know. Be a friend."

"Yusuke," Kurama's voice had taken on a firmer tone and his gaze had hardened at the mention of cheating. He had a spotless reputation as a student, he wasn't about to let Yusuke change that as a teacher.

"Well, I-…"

_**SLAM!**_

"OI!" Yusuke shouted over Kuwabara's laughter, holding his head where the oar had struck, tears of pain beginning to form, as well as a large lump, "What the hell, Botan?"

The ferry guide grinned innocently and hopped out of the enraged hanyou's reach, "Keiko's orders. She has a list, in fact. No cheating, no slacking off…" she began to tick off her fingers, "No pranking, no dating other girls, no paying dorks to do your homework…"

"Shut up Botan," Yusuke hissed, looking furious and rubbing the now bruising welt.

"No learning spells that reveal inappropriate things…"

"SHUT UP, BOTAN!" Yusuke roared, raising his fist and preparing to strike the girl.

"No hitting girls…"

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Botan giggled and turned to the other three, who were staring at Yusuke like he had finally lost his sanity. She grinned at them and chirped, "Shall we go, boys?"

"Errr…"

"Yes," Yusuke hissed, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off, trying to look dignified, "We should."

Koenma smirked as they left the office and turned to the large screen behind him that now showed them walking down the hall that lead to the exit of the palace.

"This is gonna be good."

**Saturday Afternoon, Leaky Cauldron, London… **

Hiei and Kurama were the only ones capable of standing, but even they looked a little green. Yusuke and Kuwabara however were on the ground of the alley they had landed in and clutching their stomachs.

"Never again…"

Botan and several of her ferry girl friends giggled shrilly at the sight of the boys, who looked ready to throw up every thing they had eaten in the past few days. Kurama decided to get rid of the girls before the pair regained movement.

"Botan, we really should get moving…"

"Oh yes, but before I forget…" she reached into her pocket and withdrew, much to Kurama's shock, a stick.

Noticing his look, she winked, "Ferry girl requirement," (1) and she turned the stick on him.

"_Translatus!"_ (2)

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei stopped glaring at their ferry girls at the flash of light between the end of the stick and the fox. When the light faded, Kurama blinked and Botan smiled at his confusion.

"You're going to a school in _England_, Kurama," she explained, "You need to speak _English_." That earned a dirty look.

"I already speak English!" Botan smirked at him, and once again he blinked in confusion. He had intended to speak Japanese, but instead…

"This is just a precaution dear, even if you intend another language, English comes out."

Kurama gaped at her.

After Botan managed to perform the spell on the other three, (Hiei gave her some problems) she turned to Kurama, "Time to go!"

"Where _are_ we going?"

Botan pointed out of the alley to a small, dingy building across the busy street. Kurama had to crane his neck to see it over the tops of cars.

"It's called the Leaky Cauldron, leads to Diagon Alley. Here's your list," Botan thrust a piece of parchment at him and hopped on her broom, "the others already have theirs. I'll be back at nine to get you, Kurama, because you have the meeting with Dumbledore. As for you three," she looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, "You'll be staying in the Leaky Cauldron until the last day of summer, and I'll get you then.

"Also, when you get into Diagon Alley, the first building you need to go to is Gringotts. It's the large, snowy white building," she drew a large brass key and a large velvet bag and shoved it into the hands of Hiei, who was closest, "You'll get your wizarding money there. Make sure to get everything on the list and don't do anything…inappropriate."

The fox nodded and turned to Hiei, who was glaring as hard as he could at his ferry girl. He smiled and took the fire demon's arm, pulling him towards the road, calling to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had finished emptying their stomachs, and telling them to follow. They ignored the ferry girls as they bid them farewell.

Getting across the street was a mission in it's own between to cars and the mobs of people out to do back to school shopping. Kurama kept his hand on Hiei's shoulder when they got through the cars to prevent the fuming hiyoukai from murdering everyone within one hundred feet. A good thing too, because he was bumped roughly by a plump redheaded woman as she bustled past, dragging a girl with the same hair, presumably her daughter, towards the very building they were attempting to reach. A chain of teenagers followed her, grumbling to each other.

"She acts like a Death Eater will pop out of nowhere and attack us. I doubt even they are that stupid!" A boy with the same flaming red hair mumbled, glaring at the back of the woman's head as she pushed her way through the humans. A brunette beside him nodded in agreement, before, to the Tantei's surprise, turning to Hiei.

"I'm sorry she didn't apologize."

Hiei chose not to respond, instead giving her a nasty look. The girl looked highly offended at his behavior and opened her mouth to tell him off. Kurama's grip on his shoulder loosened and he moved forward, pushing Hiei backwards into Yusuke, earning a curse from both of them. Kurama ignored it, his eyes on the three teens who were staring at him in shock.

"He accepts your apology and I'm sure he did not intend to offend you," he stated, ignoring the snort that sounded behind him. The girl beamed at how polite he was, sending a brief glare at the redhead beside her when he rolled his eyes. Kurama chuckled and glanced up in time to get out of the way, bringing his friends with him.

The redheaded woman descended upon the teens, cuffing her son on the head, "I told you we had to stay together!"

"Mrs. Weasley-," the boy with glasses, who had been fairly quiet until then, was cut off abruptly by the woman as she turned on him.

"Especially you, Harry!" she snapped, and the boy looked down. That was fortunate, as the faces of all four Tantei lit up in recognition at the name and he was the only one who could see them clearly.

"Let's go!" she ordered them, not sparing even a glance at the four boys, who found themselves glad. She didn't seem like someone to cross.

As the trio was dragged away, the girl managed to get out one last word.

"Sorry!"

After a moment of stunned staring, Hiei stepped forward so he was next to Kurama.

"Do you think that was him, fox?"

Kurama closed his eyes, his forehead creased in thought "I don't know Hiei," he paused and opened his eyes, "There was something…I don't know…off about him. I'm not sure."

"Well," Yusuke and Kuwabara started forward, "Let's go. The sooner we get this done, the better."

Two minutes later they finally made it to the door way that lead into the store. When they entered, they were surprised to find it relatively empty. According to Koenma, this was where all young wizards did their school shopping. Of course, they didn't see any shops, so…

An old man standing behind the counter looked up at them and a delighted grin spread over his face and he approached.

"Young Masters, what can I do for you?"

Kurama, who obviously had the best people skills, had been unanimously been appointed group spokes person. He stepped forward, smiling gratefully at the man.

"We need three rooms for the rest of the summer, but we haven't gotten our money yet, so we can get them later," he informed the old man, "We need a way to get into Diagon Alley."

The old man was positively beaming at them, and he nodded at the request.

"Follow me."

He lead them out to a small courtyard behind the small pub and took out a stick similar to the one Botan had wielded earlier. He began to tap what seemed to be select bricks on the wall that wrapped around the courtyard, and much to the quartet's surprise, that wall began to part, making a small archway that lead to a brick street lined with shops. The old man offered them a toothless smile.

"Diagon Alley," he stated, taking in their awestruck looks, "My name is Tom by the way," he turned back into the courtyard, "have fun."

Hiei was the first to move and he stepped onto the street, giving his teammates a dirty look over his shoulder.

"Come on."

The Alley was amazing, even to those who had been and even grown up in the Makai. The street held shops of all different kinds, from robe outfitters, to potion supplies. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gazed around in child like wonder, while Hiei attempted to ignore the various shops, determinedly keeping his crimson orbs on their destination.

When they finally did reach the bank, the sun was high over head and those who weren't fire demons were sweating in the heat. They approached the door silently, but were stopped by Kurama, who was gazing fixedly at a small bronze plate next to the door. They all leaned in to read.

_**Enter stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

**_Must pay most dearly in their turn._**

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Slowly, three heads turned to look at Kurama, who now had a very wicked grin on his face. Yusuke opened his mouth, but Hiei beat him to it.

"No."

"But," the fox started, pout in place, "I just wanna…"

"No!" Hiei's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Kurama's arm, pulling him roughly away from the plate, "You pull something like that and you'll land your fox ass in jail."

Two mouths dropped open and one pair of eyes widened in shock. Hiei stared at them.

"What?"

Kurama's eyes returned to their normal size as a slow, smug grin slid onto his face.

"Why Hiei, I didn't know you cared."

It took a moment for those words to sink in and when they did, Hiei's face matched Kurama's hair.

"Shut up stupid fox."

Yusuke and Kuwabara both wore too large grins.

"Hiei's gotta crush…" they hissed in unison, earning two glares, though one wasn't as hard as the other.

"Shut up!" Hiei dealt them both blows to the head before turning and marching inside in an attempt to hide his glowing complexion. Two snickering teens and a smug almost twenty one year old followed him.

Inside was a room made entirely of marble with a long desk with goblins seated every few feet. Kurama plastered on a smile and approached the nearest free one, surprised to find they were eye level.

"I need to make a withdrawal," he handed the goblin the key and waited while the creature examined it. He seemed to approve and called out in a raspy voice.

"Squeken!"

A tiny goblin dashed up, nearly tripping over himself in his hurry. He skidded to a halt in front of the desk and gazed up at his employer.

"Yes?"

The taller goblin glared down at him for a moment, before tossing Squeken the key, "These gentlemen would like to make a withdrawal."

The small creature nodded and turned to the group, "Come!"

They followed Squeken out of the marble hall into a long stone passage. At the end, they found a miners cart waiting for them, set on rail tracks that lead into blackness. When the tiny goblin hopped in, the four looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Follow!" Squeken squeaked, glaring up at them. It was obvious he was not fluent in English. The Tantei obeyed, just managing to squeeze into the tiny cart. Before they could say anything about the size, however, the cart took off at a speed far beyond what they had expected.

Strange shapes whizzed by Kurama's eyes as they traveled and the desire to jump out of the cart and rob the goblins blind rose quickly within him. However, Hiei's warning was still in the front of his mind, and though he had not said it in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara, he had been truly touched by the fire demon's strangely shown concern. And because of that, he would not be the thief that was itching to steal, but the human who would never betray Hiei.

When the cart finally slowed, Kuwabara and Yusuke stumbled out, clutching their stomachs for the second time that day. Chuckling, Kurama hopped out, followed by Hiei, who seemed very pleased about something. Kurama had a feeling he knew, but said nothing of it when the goblin strode up to the door and opened it to reveal his own personal fantasy.

Gold. Silver. Bronze. Heaps of it were shoved into the vault, turning all four heads, even those who were hanging close to the ground and moaning. Kurama and Hiei reached the treasure first, and together, scooped a fraction of its contents into the bag Botan had given them. Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at the now heavy bag in shock and delight as Kurama lugged it across the small rack surface to the cart.

"Time to go," he informed them, wiping the smile off their faces.

They moaned.

**Diagon Alley…**

Stepping out into the sunlight, the four removed their lists from their pockets to read them over. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei's were all the same.

_**As you will be starting in the sixth year, due to you age, you will need to do some practicing over the summer with the following books…**_

_**An Overview of Standard Magic by Miranda Goswank**_

_**Transfiguration for Dummies by Easga Chaney**_

_**Magical Plants and Herbs by Garam Idrener**_

_**The Art of Potions by Miff Stuxy**_

_**Dark Arts and Magic's by Evight Ifil**_

_**You will also need:**_

_**Standard book of spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goswank**_

_**Transforming and Changing by Tran S. Form**_

_**Herbology by Plama I. Tam**_

**_Advanced Potions by Bob I. Sleman_**

_**Uniform:**_

_**Three plain robes (black)**_

_**One pointed hat (black)**_

_**One black cloak with silver fastenings**_

_**One pair of gloves (preferably dragon hide)**_

_**Other:**_

_**One Wand**_

_**One Cauldron (pewter, standard size two)**_

_**One set of glass phials**_

_**One telescope for Astronomy**_

_**One set of scales (brass)**_

_**Students are allowed to bring cats, toads, or owls to school.**_

Kurama's, on the other hand…

_**Dear Professor Minamino,**_

**_For your teaching post you will need an assortment of robes and cloaks (colors of your choice), as this is a wizarding school. You will also need a teacher's edition of Dark Arts and Magic's by Evight Ifil._**

_**Thank you for taking the position.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall**_

(3)

"Well," Yusuke stated, "That's to the point."

Kurama nodded his eyes not on the letter, but scanning the alley. He pointed to what was easily the most crowded building.

"That's the book store."

And so it began. Kurama walked them through the stores, taking the longest in Madam Malkin's, the robe store, seeing as he had a choice of color. He finally settled on a robe for each color of the rainbow except for orange, which clashed horrendously with his hair. And finally came the store Yusuke and Kuwabara had been waiting for.

After seeing the display Botan put on with one, both had been craving their own 'magic stick' which they discovered were wands on their first pass of the Alley. When they finally reached the store that sold them, they were both breathless with excitement. A sign over the door read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Kurama nodded in approval before stepping into the shop.

An old man greeted them from across the small room as they entered, his silver eyes taking in their appearance quietly. They stared at him, waiting and wondering what they were supposed to do. After staring for a few more minutes, Ollivander came around the counter and approached, staring at Kurama.

"You're the new teacher."

He said this in a matter of fact tone, looking to kitsune up and down, despite the shocked look he was getting.

"How…?"

"You were in the _Profit_, my friend," the old man stated, thrusting a newspaper at him. He gaped at the full body picture of him that rested there and even more so at the headline.

_**Will Death be His Fate?**_

Ignoring the small noises of his friends, he began to read the short article that lay beside his picture.

_**It was confirmed yesterday evening**_

_**that this young man, Shuuichi Minamino **_

_**of Japan (picture left), is to take up the **_

_**now feared position of the Defense Against **_

_**the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School**_

_**of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus **_

_**Dumbledore, the school's headmaster, **_

**_refused to tell the Profit where he had found_**

_**this young and strange replacement, only **_

_**offering the new boy is well qualified and**_

_**that he is sure that Mr. Minamino will do **_

_**an excellent job teaching our students. **_

_**But where he came from isn't the question**_

_**on everyone's mind. No, they are all wondering**_

_**what will happen to this one.**_

**_For near sixteen years the post hasn't _**

_**been held by one person for more than a year. **_

**_It is believed that the job is cursed. Five_**

_**years ago one man even died at the end **_

_**of his term. Will that be the fate of this new **_

_**comer?**_

_**If he does indeed die, we here at the Profit**_

**_hope someone, namely Dumbledore, had the_**

_**decency to warn him of his impending doom. **_

_**Mr. Minamino, I believe, should run now…**_

_**while he still has the chance…and the legs.**_

(4)

Kurama full out gaped at Ollivander, who was surveying him with interest.

"Now that you know," he murmured, "What will you do?"

The paper was crushed in the fox's hands as he glared at the floor. A stiff silence filled the room as friend and stranger alike waited for Kurama's response.

"That curse can try," he muttered finally, "but it will fail."

Hiei watched the paper as it fell, knowing exactly what was going on in Kurama's mind. He had taken the article as a challenge and the youko's competitive spirit had lapped it up. Kurama was too cocky for his own good and this time it might get him killed.

…_What am I thinking? Kurama can take care of himself. I sound like an overprotective mother._

Hiei was surprised at his own thoughts. He blinked when he heard Ollivander speaking again.

"…I need to see your wand arm to provide you with a wand. It's the hand you write with."

Kurama obediently held out his right hand (5) and watched as Ollivander drew a measuring tape out of his pocket. Dropping it on the floor, he snapped his fingers. To the four boys' surprise, it sprung into life and jumped up to Kurama's wrist to wrap itself around it.

Ollivander had taken off for the shelves seconds after he had snapped and was now muttering to himself and shifting through the many boxes that rested upon the shelves. Fifteen minutes later and long after Kurama's patience with the now still tape had run thin; Ollivander approached them, holding a long thin box and a look of confidence.

"Eleven inches," he informed Kurama as he opened the box to reveal the wand, "Rosewood, unicorn hair."

Kurama eyed it uncertainly as he reached out and took the wand into his hand. At Ollivander's words of "Wave it" he rose it to shoulder height and brought it down slowly. Much to his surprise, roses began to fall out of the air the wand passed. The other three watched in awe as a total of eight roses hit the floor at Kurama's feet. Green eyes found Ollivander's and found the old man smiling.

"I was right. Seven sickles."

Kurama nodded numbly and retrieved the money from the bag as Ollivander approached Hiei.

The fire demon glared up at the man, who smiled at him.

"Wand arm?"

It was unfortunate that Kurama was the easiest to pair with a wand. After two broken vases and thirty wands Hiei finally got his wand, ten inches, mahogany, with a dragon heart string providing the center. It took an innumerable number of wands and a broken window for Yusuke, who received fifteen inches, oak, and the hair of a werewolf. Ollivander seemed particularly happy about that, and it seemed that not many people received werewolf hair. And Kuwabara was by far the worst, with the small explosions that accompanied each wand. He finally received eight inches, elm, and a phoenix tail feather.

Ollivander wished Kurama luck as they left and only received a nod in return. The fox was obviously not in the mood.

Around mid evening they returned to the Leaky Cauldron, finding it empty. Kurama assisted them in renting their rooms but then chose not to accompany them, instead sitting at one of the many empty tables to think. Hiei resolved to deposit his trunk in his room (12) and return to the fox, knowing his mood was dangerous.

When he returned, Kurama was massaging his temples and muttering to himself.

"Cursed…why the hell does this school sound so familiar?"

"Heard of it before?"

Kurama glanced up at Hiei, who sat beside him.

"I think so…"

Hiei closed his eyes and folded his arms, "That's helpful."

"Oh thanks Hiei, you're so kind," sarcasm dripped from the man's voice as a bitter smile slipped on to his feminine face, "So _helpful_."

Hiei smirked; a smirk that turned to a grimace as Botan reappeared, practically bouncing through the door. Kurama stood with his few bags in hand and looked back down at Hiei, his smile becoming kind.

"I suppose I'll see you later, then?"

"It would seem so…"

Botan left a few minutes later, a cloaked figure in tow.

**Hogsmead, Human World…**

Dumbledore looked up at the door of the Hog's Head as it swung open to reveal Koenma's assistant and a man whose face was hidden by a cloak. He nodded and smiled, receiving a cheerful wave in return before Botan turned and left, leaving Dumbledore and the stranger alone with the bartender.

"I must ask that we go upstairs, incase we are being spied on…" the old man requested softly. Shuuichi nodded, revealing a chuck of flaming red hair. Dumbledore smiled and stood, sweeping up the stairs with a young grace. He could feel the Japanese man following, and his smile grew. He already knew he could trust Koenma's fighter.

When both were in the room, Dumbledore shut the door behind them and turned in time to see the cloak being removed.

Fierce green eyes met his in an accusatory manner as the surprisingly young man brushed his long flaming locks over his shoulder and out of the way.

"You failed to mention something," he spoke softly, though his eyes showed how angry he was.

"Oh," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "And what was that?"

"The job you offer isn't just jinxed, it's cursed."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, regretting the meeting he had had the night before with the _Profit_. He gave a slight nod, feeling slightly older than a few seconds ago.

"So do you not want the job?"

He earned a soft chuckle, "Of course I do, Professor, but I would appreciate all the facts next time."

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "Of course…may I call you Shuuichi?"

"Kurama."

The older one blinked, "Kurama?"

"I prefer it," the redhead stated, picking up his cloak from the bed, "May I ask where I will be staying during my teaching?"

Dumbledore grabbed his own cloak and gripped the door knob.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you…"

**Chapter End…**

**Koenma and the whole of Spirit World has had contact with Wizards so I figure ferry guides should carry wands as a just in case.**

**I used the Latin word for Translate as the spell and I'll probably use Latin for all the other spells. I really hope I was looking at the right word, because there were two.**

**I switched around the letters of words for the names. The order is as follows: **

**Easy Change**

**I am a Gardener **

**Mixy Stuff**

**I fight evil **

**Transform **

**I am a plant **

**Bob is the man.**

**The curse that started after Dumbledore refused Voldemort…**

**Kurama uses his right arm for his rose whip, so I figure it'd be the same for his wand…**

**So please, read _and_ review…key word _and_…I will update ASAP, and next chapter our team will head off to Hogwarts…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Kakushigoto**

**Chapter 3: Gryffindor **

**Author: Kit Noir**

**Chapter 3**

**London…**

For Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei the summer's last days came and went far too fast (they started the mission two weeks before August 31). As requested, and with a little push from Koenma, they studied the books of magic for at least four hours a day (give or take, depending on their moods) and watched the few wizards who traveled through the alley to learn the behavior of a typical wizard. Much to their surprise, the wizards behaved as though every one was the enemy. One mother even hid her boy behind her as they passed Hiei and Yusuke, who had chosen to study at the large table in the center of the Leaky Cauldron instead of their rooms. Yusuke had watched the display in disbelief before turning to Hiei, who was giving the mother a look of utter disgust.

"She acts like we're mass murderers," he had muttered, "What is with these people?"

What ever had Spirit World in a state of emergency obviously was effecting the wizarding population as well. Parents even went as far as using the human 'buddy system' to keep their kids safe from the unknown threat. It got to the point were the trio stayed in their rooms to avoid the accusatory stares of overprotective mothers.

Botan was a welcome surprise on August 31 and the boys were all too ready to leave the uptight Leaky Cauldron and start their mission. They were surprised, however, when the blue haired deity waved down a human taxi once they were outside the pub's doors. Yusuke was the one to ask.

"What're you doing?"

"I was told to lay low and avoid flying," Botan muttered, not wanting a nearby group of teens to hear.

"By who," Yusuke hissed back, "Diaper boy?"

"No, Enma-sama."

Satisfied that there would be no more complaints, Botan hailed down a taxi driver and ordered the boys to put their luggage in the trunk.

After the boys were squeezed into the back of the taxi and Botan was situated in the front (and much more comfortable than the three grumbling Tantei behind her), she asked the driver to take them to King's Cross Train Station.

The ride was uneventful and lasted all of twenty minutes. They reached the station at quarter to eleven, which seemed to please Botan and made her relax.

"Your train leaves at eleven," she explained when she received the funny looks, "I didn't want to be pressed for time."

They received trolleys from the front desk and, without too much difficulty, loaded their luggage. Botan then lead them to the area around the train platforms nine and ten. For a moment, she watched the two platforms, seeming to be waiting for something. Her face lit up after a few seconds and she turned to them, pointing at the barrier that separated the two areas.

"Watch."

They turned their gazes on the barrier and watched as a teenage boy and an old woman, presumably his grandmother, approached the brick. Before their eyes, after the two exchanged one more quick hug, the boy pushed his trunk laden cart up to the barrier and vanished into the deceivingly solid stone.

Hiei was the only one not to gape, but that was because he could see what the others could not with his Jagan. Ignoring the shocked looks on his teammate's faces, he glanced at Botan.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"Well, no, but if you want to ask me something, ask Kurama and he'll do it because he's the only one who will be able to leave the school of his own free will."

A rather dark look seeped into Hiei's eyes, but he chose not to say anything as he, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left Botan and approached the barrier. In silence they lined up, Hiei in front, Kuwabara in back. The only thing the next human who looked over saw was a brick wall and the train that had arrived behind it.

**Hogwarts Express…**

Harry looked into the last compartment in the second to last car and gave a hiss of annoyance. Not only was this compartment occupied, but by Slytherins. Not in the mood for a scuffle, Harry dejectedly slid the door that lead to the next car open and slipped through.

To his relief, this car was completely empty, so he chose a compartment in the middle and settled himself to wait for Ron and Hermione, as they still had to do their Prefect duty of patrolling the cars.

Closing his eyes, he moved to lean back, his thoughts moving to two weeks ago when he had unknowingly met his newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Closing his eyes, the scene formed in his mind's eye.

He couldn't understand it. That boy-…man had to be only a few years older than he. And he had been surrounded by boys who had clearly been his age, one even looked younger. So why…?

Ron and Hermione hadn't seen anything wrong with it; they said he was probably escorting the group through Diagon Alley as a favor to someone. They saw nothing suspicious. And yet…

Shuuichi Minamino could be a student himself, at his age, so why on earth had Dumbledore, a man with endless connections, hired him to do a job that was so important, especially now? Now when defense was more important than anything?

Harry knew that if this new teacher had anything to do with the Ministry, the Profit would have been all over it. But all that had been said was they hoped someone warned his about the jinx. He doubted Fudge, who had narrowly escaped firing, would have the guts to send another Ministry employee to do a job like this.

But what did this young man have that made Dumbledore so sure…

What did he have that the others didn't?

**Hogwarts…**

Kurama looked up at the sharp rap on the door of his newly renovated office and smiled slightly when the knocker entered anyway. Dumbledore watched him calmly from behind half moon spectacles, waiting for Kurama to make the first move.

"Professor," Kurama turned his gaze on the headmaster, his expression now wiped clean of any amusement showed, "Can I help you?"

Dumbledore took the hint and swept across the three feet that separated him from the chair sitting before Kurama's desk. He sat, offered Kurama a gracious smile and watched as he closed _Dark Art's and Magic's_ and folded his hands on top of it.

"Well, Professor, I have come to explain the events of the welcome back feast to you, since you have never been to Hogwarts before now."

Kurama nodded his understanding and Dumbledore continued, "First, the first years, and for the first time in many years, exchange students, are sorted into their respective houses. Those houses are called Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor."

Kurama's eyes flickered for a second at the name, but Dumbledore was watching the fire beside them and didn't notice it.

_Gryffindor…the one I robbed…what does this mean?_

"What are the houses named for?" The question escaped him before he could stop it. Dumbledore regarded him for a moment before answering.

"The school's founders," he said finally, "The students are placed judging by their likeness to the founders."

Kurama managed a nod before he was plunged back into thought again. Dumbledore was explaining something about house elves and the feast, but he heard none of it. The only thought in his mind was simple.

_Where did I put it?_

Before Gryffindor's spells had begun to affect him he had managed to gather a fair amount of prizes from the small mansion he dwelled in. A stone basin with jewels fixed into the outside, a sheath covered in large rubies, a fair few precious stones, but most importantly a large, gold plated book without a title. It was the book that had set off the spells that had forced him from the home. So he had had no doubt the book was invaluable. And so he had hidden it well. There was only one problem.

He had forgotten the hiding place.

He was jerked back to reality by Dumbledore's voice telling him to report to the Great Hall around six o'clock. He gave a slight nod and watched as Dumbledore left him. The moment he was sure the headmaster was well away, he whirled on the shelf behind him and ripped out Spirit World's only complete map of the Makai, something Koenma had given him as a just in case.

This seemed like a good reason to use it to him.

**Hogwarts Express…**

When the halfway point of the trip came, Hiei was the only one not stuffing his face full of candy from the fat witch with the cart. Yusuke and Kuwabara had eagerly bought up half the woman's stock and now, a good fifteen minutes later, three fourths of it was gone.

Hiei watched in disgust as Kuwabara wiped the excess chocolate from around his mouth and grumbled something about the bathroom. He approached the door and opened it, only to bump into a slim, sour faced blonde boy. He gave a yelp of surprise and lurched back, landing on his buttocks on the floor of the compartment. Yusuke and Hiei stared down at him for a moment, before their gazes turned on the fuming blonde.

"Oaf!" He snapped, glaring down at the stunned boy at Hiei's feet, "Watch where you're going next time, save someone some grief!"

Now, though he would rather die than admit it out loud, Hiei respected Kuwabara. And maybe, under the weight of the insults they fired at each other, there was a spark of friendship. The fire demon sensed something strange coming off of the boy and he immediately did not trust him. And so, because he was in a bad mood, respected Kuwabara, and held no trust for the blonde, Hiei stood and began to insult the boy right back.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going ningen," he snarled, his expression not even flickering when the two blucky figures appeared behind the boy, "Get out of my sight, you worthless little boy."

For a moment, the human looked ready to explode. Clearly he was rarely stood up to. Hiei smirked.

_There's a first time for everything, boy._

Of course, he was ready when the boy went for his wand. His own hand flew to his pocket.

"Expelliarmus!"

The female voice came from a little ways down the corridor. Hiei blinked when the boy's wand flew from his hand and into the waiting hand of a girl his own age, who was standing a few feet away with two boys. Hiei's eyes widened.

_Potter!_

The boy obviously recognized him as well, because the green behind the round glasses widened in shock. The blonde, however, wasn't looking at Harry, but the girl.

"Stay out of it, mudblood."

Two things happened in the course of a few seconds. One, both boys whipped out their wands and yelled 'STUPEFY!' in unison, and two, the girl dropped the wand she had confiscated. The blonde's bodyguards dragged him out of the way of the spells, letting them hit the door of the car and shatter the glass.

The redhead didn't pause in his attack though, and Harry had to launch himself forward to grab his arms to prevent an all out war in the small hall way. The blonde smirked as the redhead struggled against Harry's grip, earning a snarl of, "I'll get you, Malfoy!"

Malfoy merely grinned, bent over, and picked up his wand, "Try Weasley."

That rejuvenated Weasley's efforts. Harry struggled with him for a moment before meeting Malfoy's eyes.

"Beat it."

Laughing, the trio left them. Weasley stopped fighting Harry, who let go of him almost uncertainly. There was a moment of silence that Harry chose to break.

"You guys okay?"

Hiei wanted to snort, but for some reason couldn't bring himself too. Harry had a strange sense of honor, one he seemed to be true to. In respect for that, the fire demon nodded. Harry returned the gesture in a silent truce.

For the first time since he had met Kurama, there was someone who didn't have to win Hiei's trust.

**CHAPTER END…**

**The relationship between Harry and Hiei will be one of respect and trust. I'm not planning on making this Hiei/Harry; it's staying Kurama/Hiei. That's why I added that last line.**

**I didn't want to make the initial meeting between the Tantei and the Harry Potter crew so simple…I hope this is suitable.**

**I also have a bit of a problem in the form of my computer being fucked up. I lost chapter four and chapter...eight (I think) of the the story, so alas, I must rewrite them. It may be...a while, given how long this uupdate took. Curse the fact that I have a life (Stabs life with spoon).**


End file.
